Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha
Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear on YouTube in a nearby future. Plot The film tells the story of Chiyo Sakamoto, a poor Japanese girl who has been sold along with her older sister Satsu into a life of servitude by her parents. Chiyo is taken in by the proprietress of a geisha house, Mother (Kaori Momoi), but Satsu is rejected and is sold to another house in the "pleasure district" of the Hanamachi. At the okiya, she meets another young girl named Pumpkin (Youki Kudoh), and also has numerous unpleasant run-ins with the okiya's senior geisha Hatsumomo (Gong Li). Chiyo conspires with Satsu to flee from their new lives. She returns to the okiya and discovers Hatsumomo in the shed having sex with her boyfriend, Koichi. Koichi runs off and Hatsumomo frames Chiyo for stealing, but Chiyo informs Mother of what she saw in the shed and Hatsumomo is banned from seeing Koichi. On the night of their planned escape, Chiyo falls off of a rooftop and is injured. Mother finds out about Chiyo's attempt, therefore she stops paying for Chiyo's geisha training, and informs her that her parents are dead. Chiyo never sees Satsu again. Chiyo is then demoted to working as a slave to pay off her debts to Mother. One day, the young Chiyo is noticed by the Chairman (Ken Watanabe) and his geisha companions. He then buys her an iced sorbet and gives her his handkerchief with some money in it. Inspired by his act of kindness, Chiyo resolves to become a geisha so that she may one day become a part of the Chairman's life. Several years later Chiyo is taken under the wing of Mameha (Michelle Yeoh), one of Kyoto's most successful geisha. Under Mameha's tutelage, Chiyo becomes amaiko and then takes the name of Sayuri. Hatsumomo becomes Sayuri's rival and seeks to destroy her. The princesses appear and Pooh and friends reunite them. Pluto sees Dinah appearing and Pooh and friends discover that Pluto is in love. Sayuri reunites with the Chairman and longs to catch his attention. Sayuri grows in popularity and Hatsumomo spreads lies and rumors to ruin Sayuri's reputation. Meanwhile, Mameha starts a bidding war for Sayuri's mizuage, which will make her a full geisha. Sayuri gets named the lead dancer for a popular performance, where she catches the attention of bidders, including the Baron (Mameha's danna). The Baron invites Sayuri to his house for a party. When the Baron shows a kimono to Sayuri, he undresses her in order to "take a look". Sayuri returns to Kyoto where Mameha learns oft su the assault and fears that Sayuri is now worthless, despite Sayuri saying she isn't. That evening, Sayuri wins the bidding with fifteen thousand yen. Mother, seeing Sayuri as a financial opportunity names her as her adopted daughter and heiress to the okiya. This crushes Pumpkin, who was hoping that she would get adopted and Hatsumomo is enraged when Mother informs that Hatsumomo is more like a prostitute. Mameha later tells Sayuri that the bid was down to two people, Dr. Crab and the Baron. Mameha let it go to Dr. Crab because of her romantic feelings for the Baron, despite his bid being even higher. When returning home from the mizuage ceremony, Sayuri finds Hatsumomo in her room, where she has found the Chairman's handkerchief and they fight. During the fight, a gas lighter ignites a fire and the okiya is partially destroyed. Hatsumomo leaves the okiya for good. Sayuri's prosperous life is cut short by the outbreak of World War II. Sayuri and Mameha are separated, with Sayuri going to the hills to work for a kimono maker. After the war, Sayuri is reunited with Mameha, and they become geisha once more to impress an American Colonel that is going into business with Nobu and the Chairman. Sayuri meets back up with Pumpkin, who is now a flirty escort. Sayuri goes on a trip with Nobu, the Chairman, Pumpkin and the Americans to the Amami Islands. At Amami, the Colonel proposes Sayuri, but is rejected. Nobu witnesses the incident and confronts Sayuri. He finally confesses his feelings that he wants to become her danna. Sayuri is distraught and devises a plan to humiliate herself with the Colonel in front of Nobu. But because of her secret resentment of Sayuri, Pumpkin brings the Chairman instead, knowing that it would devastate Sayuri. A few days later, after returning to Gion, Sayuri receives a call to go to the teahouse. While waiting, Sayuri expects Nobu to arrive, but instead the Chairman comes where he finally reveals to her that he knows she is Chiyo. He tells her that Nobu had learned about the affair and ceased being her danna. He also reveals that he was responsible for sending Mameha to her so that she could fulfill her dreams of becoming a geisha. Sayuri finally reveals her love to the Chairman, which she has been harbouring for over twenty years. Pooh asks Odette and Minnie to join the team and she and Minnie said yes. Dinah joins Pluto, Winnie the Pooh and Pooh's team. The film ends with their loving embrace and kiss and a stroll through a beautiful Japanese garden. Trivia *Snow White, Ariel, Princess Odette, Princess Aurora, and Mulan will guest star in this film. *Minnie Mouse and Belle will join the team. *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' and Memoirs of a Geisha were both released in theaters. Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Princess films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films set in Japan